Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 076
！レックスユニオン | romaji = Kyūkyoku Gattai! Rekusu Yunion | japanese translated = The Ultimate Alliance! Rex Union | episode number = 76 | japanese air date = March 15, 2006 | english air date = October 16, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Zaborg the Thunder Monarch | animation director = Tea Sun In }} Taken by Storm, Part 2, known as The Ultimate Alliance! Rex Union! in the Japanese version, is the seventy-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki locates Solomon Muto and also meets up with Aster Phoenix. Seeing the hologram of Tyranno Hassleberry's "Dark Tyranno" on top of a building, they determine that he and Syrus Truesdale must be there. At the Duel, Frost and Thunder begin to argue, while Syrus and Hassleberry begin to function more as a team. They play off each other's card's quite well, as they were able to see each other's hand via the reflections of their opponent's "Reflector Bits". Hassleberry puts the Duel at a standstill by playing "Jurassic Impact", and Syrus restores their Life Points with "Ring of Life". Combining Hassleberry's "Super Conductor Tyranno" with his "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union", Syrus seems to have the Duel won. However, Frost activates "Mirror of Duality", taking out Syrus, Hassleberry and his own partner in order to win. He then finds Jaden, and wishes to take him to see Sarina, who Aster recognizes as Sartorius' younger sister. Featured Duel: Frost and Thunder vs. Tyranno Hassleberry and Syrus Truesdale Duel continues from the previous episode. Frost has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Mobius the Frost Monarch" (2400/1000) and "Reflector Bit" (0/0). He also controls "Mobius Castle" and "Side Attack" and has one set card. Thunder has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" (2400/1000) and "Reflector Bit" (0/0). Hassleberry has 1100 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Tyranno" (2100/1300). Syrus has 3500 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 8: Syrus Syrus draws. He then Normal Summons "Gyroid" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Frost Frost draws a card and subsequently Sets it. He then switches "Mobius the Frost Monarch" to Attack Position (2400/1000). "Mobius" attacks and destroys "Dark Tyranno" (Hassleberry 1100 → 800). Turn 10: Tyranno Hassleberry draws "Card of Reversal" and subsequently activates it to draw cards equal to the number of face-up cards Frost controls as he himself has no card on his field or in his hand. Frost controls four cards, so Hassleberry draws four cards. Hassleberry then Normal Summons "Element Saurus" (1500 → 1000/1200 → 700) in Defense Position. Frost then activates his face-down "Mobius Glacier". Now all Dinosaur, Plant, Winged Beast, Beast-Warrior and Beast-type monsters must be summoned in Attack Position and they are not allowed to declare an attack; "Element Saurus" is changed to Attack Position. Hassleberry then Sets two cards. Turn 11: Thunder Thunder draws. He then activates "System Down" to pay 1000 Life Points (Thunder 4000 → 3000) and remove all Machine-type monsters on Syrus' Field and Graveyard from play. "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" attacks Syrus directly (Syrus 3500 → 1100). Thunder then activates "Rampage Condenser". Now if Syrus attacks with a Machine-type monster while Thunder controls a Thunder-type monster, Syrus takes 500 damage. Turn 12: Syrus Syrus draws "Stealthroid" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Training Field". Now players can attack monsters on their own side of the Field. Should they do so, neither monster will be destroyed and the attacking monster will gain 300 ATK at the end of the Damage Step. "Stealthroid" attacks "Element Saurus" (Hassleberry 800 → 600). The effect of "Rampage Condenser" activates (Syrus 1100 → 600). Due to the effect of "Training Field", "Element Saurus" is not destroyed. Due to the effect of "Training Field", the ATK of "Stealthroid" increases by 300 ("Stealthroid": 1200 → 1500/0). Since "Stealthroid" attacked, its effect activates at the end of the Damage Step, allowing Syrus to destroy "Mobius Glacier". Hassleberry then activates his face-down "Counterattack!" to force "Element Saurus" to attack again, ignoring replays or conditions. "Element Saurus" attacks "Stealthroid". Due to the effect of "Training Field", "Element Saurus" is not destroyed, but Hassleberry still takes Battle Damage (Hassleberry 600 → 100). Due to the effect of "Training Field", the ATK of "Element Saurus" increases by 300 ("Element Saurus": 1000 → 1300/700). At the end of the Damage Step the effect of "Stealthroid" activates, allowing Syrus to destroy "Rampage Condenser". Syrus' hand contains "Drilloid", "Cycroid", "Dark Computer Virus", and "Ring of Life" while Hassleberry's hand contains "Big Evolution Pill". Syrus then Sets two cards. Turn 13: Frost Frost draws. "Mobius" attacks "Element Saurus", but Syrus activates his face-down "Dark Computer Virus" to Tribute "Stealthroid" and change the targets of "Side Attack"; the opponents that Frost and Thunder have are switched ("Element Saurus": 1300 → 1800/700 → 1200). A replay occurs and Frost uses "Mobius" to attack Syrus directly, but Hassleberry activates his face-down "Jurassic Impact" to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 1000 damage to their controllers for each monster destroyed. Syrus then activates his face-down "Ring of Life" to Tribute "Element Saurus" and increase his and Hasslebery's Life Points by the DEF of "Element Saurus (Syrus 600 → 1800; Hassleberry 100 → 1300). The effect of "Jurassic Impact" continues (Frost 4000 → 2000; Thunder 3000 → 1000) Due to the effect of "Jurassic Impact", no player may Summon a monster during their next turn. Since "Mobius the Frost Monarch" is no longer on the field, "Mobius Castle" is destroyed through its last effect. Turn 14: Tyranno Hassleberry draws. He then passes. Turn 15: Thunder Thunder draws. He then Sets three cards. Turn 16: Syrus Syrus draws. He then passes. Turn 17: Frost Frost draws "Mirror of Duality" and subsequently Sets it. Turn 18: Tyranno Hassleberry draws "Ultra Evolution" and subsequently activates it to remove from play "Dyna Base" and "Dark Tyranno" from his hand and Graveyard and Special Summon "Super Conductor Tyranno" (3300/1400) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Super Conductor Tyranno" attacks Thunder directly, but Thunder activates his face-down "Lightning Talisman" to negate the attack and force all players besides Thunder to draw a card. After that resolves, the last effect of "Lightning Talisman" will inflict 400 damage to all players except Thunder for each card in their hand. Since Frost and Hassleberry both have two cards, they both take 800 damage (Frost 2000 → 1200; Hassleberry 1300 → 500). Since Syrus has four cards in his hand, he takes 1600 damage (Syrus 1800 → 200). Turn 19: Thunder Thunder draws "Mirror of Duality". He then activates his face-down "Monster Reincarnation" to discard "Mirror of Duality" and add "Thunder Knight" from his Graveyard to his hand. Thunder then Normal Summons "Thunder Knight" (1300/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 20: Syrus Syrus draws "Expressroid". He then activates "Burial from a Different Dimension" to add his removed from play "Gyroid" and "Truckroid" from the Removed from Play Zone to his Graveyard. Syrus then Normal Summons "Expressroid" (400/1600) in Attack Position. Since "Expressroid" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Syrus to add "Stealthroid" and "Truckroid" from his Graveyard to his hand. Syrus then activates "Vehicroid Connection Zone" to fuse "Expressroid", "Stealthroid", "Truckroid" and "Drillioid" together and Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" (3600/3000) in Attack Position. Syrus then activates the effect of "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" to equip "Super Conductor Tyranno" onto itself and allow "Stealth Union" to attack twice this turn by halving its ATK during both of its attacks. "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" attacks Frost directly and "Thunder Knight" ("Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union": 3600 → 1800/3000), but Frost activates his face-down "Mirror of Duality" to pay 1000 Life Points (Frost 1200 → 200), destroy all monsters on the Field, and inflict 500 damage to all other players for each destroyed monster. With two destroyed, all players besides Frost take 1000 damage (Thunder 1000 → 0; Syrus 200 → 0; Hassleberry 500 → 0). Trivia * With Kaiba's appearance in this episode and Grandpa's continued appearance from the previous episode, two main characters from the original series have appeared. Both characters' voice actors, Eric Stuart and Maddie Blaustein, were already present due to voicing Bastion Misawa and Sartorius, respectively. ** Also, Roland was voiced by Syrus' voice actor, Wayne Grayson, who had temporarily voiced him in the original series from episodes 128 to 148. * When Frost and Thunder are arguing with each other at the start of the episode, Hassleberry and Syrus break the fourth wall by getting in-between Frost and Thunder's split screen and pushing it away. Errors * In the dub, when Hassleberry summons "Element Saurus", Frost incorrectly tells "Mobius" to activate its effect when we was in fact activating the effect of "Mobius Castle". * In the dub, when "Element Saurus" is switched to Attack Position via "Mobius Glacier" and has 500 ATK shaved off via "Mobius Castle," the readout showed the correct 1500 points being reduced to 1000, but was incorrectly labeled "DEF". It is possible that it was meant to say "DEF" and switch to "ATK" as "Element Saurus" stood up (which has been done before), but for some reason did not display the switch. * In the dub, after "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" attacked Syrus directly, we see "Dark Tyranno" (which was destroyed the previous turn) on Hassleberry's Duel Disk instead of "Element Saurus". * In the dub, when Hassleberry activates "Jurassic Impact" he says he has fewer ATK points than "the enemy" when he was supposed to say Life Points. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.